List of Cast Members
Here you'll find a list of all of the Cast Members from Destined Note: This list will be expanded as additional characters and actors/actresses are introduced in the series. It will also expand if a character is mentioned, or is set to appear at some point later on. A Aaron I. as Demon #3 in 3x10 Abbi Donovan as Kendall (Demonatrix) Abigail Breslin as Edith Abigail Spencer as Serena / The Old Witch Adam Bierman as Doctor Hoverman Adam Wahlberg as Waiter in 2x02 Addison Timlin as Posie Mitchell Adrian Pasdar as Jannes Adrianne Palicki as Eva Rise Aj Risi as Wade Alexa Albanese as Witch #2 in 1x19 Alexandra Chando as Peri Alexia Osborne as Nikki Alexis Bledel as Angela Walters Alex Madison as Angelea Alex Mauriello as Aisling (Oracle) Alison Brie as Lisa Alison Fernandez as Mayra Delgado Alissa Bourne as Sky Al N. as Demon #2 in 2x11 Al Santos as Warrick Davies Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell | Pearl Russell Alyvia Alyn Lind as Young Melissa Cooper Amy Bursor as Mora Andrea Copini as Bryan Andrew J. West as David Greene Andy Mackenzie as Parasite Demon #1 in 3x08 Anna Maria Perez de Tagle as Roxie DeWitt Anthony Gotto as Roxie´s Boyfriend Anthony Molinari as Jonathan Davies Anthony Rey as Aris Anton Yelchin as Roy Reed Austin Priester as Damar B Bailee Madison as 14/16 Year-Old Prue Halliwell Barbara Feldon as Ruth Ben Kanes as Pierre Beth Riesgraf as Lucy Cox Billy Drago as Barbas Blake Lively '''as Melinda Halliwell '''Bojana Draskovic as Claudia Brad (Unknown Last Name) as James Moran Bre Blair as Kaelyn (Demonatrix) Brendan Meye'''r as 17/21 Year-Old Damon Morgan '''Brett Easton as Police Officer in 4x11 Brian George as Demon in 1x06 Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Brian J. White as Michael Morris Brock Kelly as Jared C Caleb Ruminer as 18/21 Year-Old Wyatt Halliwell Cam Gigandet as Anthony Cameron Cuffe as Darklighter in 4x03 Carl R. as Glamoured Ignatius Carla Gallo as Iris Carleen Ackerman as Karen Green Carmen Argenziano as Father Gregor Casey Affleck as Lance Donovan Cassidy Freeman as Fiona (Elder) Chace Crawford as Henry Mitchell Junior Chad McQueen as Demon of Confusion Chad Rook as Dalton Chandra West as Dora Summers Charity T. as Girl in 1x17 Charlie Hofheimer as Nick Chelan Simmons as Faith Cromwell Cheryl Fitzgerald as Woman in 2x06 Chris Espinoza as Demon in 4x04 Chris Riggi as Fidel Gomez Chris Wood as Ethan James Christian Alexander as Young Jannes Christie Beran as Mr. Green's Receptionist Christopher Cazenove as Thrask Claire Engler as Acheri Cody Christian as J.D. Appleton Colbie Calliet as Herself Cole Delaney as Police Detective #1 in 1x01 Coleen Breslin as Xiomara Colin Chewning as Steve Grayson Colin Ford as Ptolemy Colton Haynes as Pierce Leon Connor Paolo as Greg Conor O'Farrell as Amos Craig Parker as Maximillian Green D Dahlia Salem as Simone Damon (Unknown Last Name) as Demon #4 in 1x02 Dana Hurley '''as Mrs. Loren Louis '''Dan Connors as Guy #1 in 2x06 Daneshia Drakeford as Witch #3 in 1x19 Daniel DiTomasso as Gadreel Daniel Gershman as Syler Daren Kagasoff as Noah Lee Darin Cooper as Cleaner #2 in 2x11 Dash Mihok as Demon #4 in 4x09 David Greenman as Danny David Julian Hirsh as Dael David (Unknown Last Name) as Sender Demon #1 in 1x01 David Wald as Professor in 4x15 Davis Cleveland as Peter Portman Deja Howell as Rose Demetrius Grosse as Larsa Demi Lovato as Demetria Parker Diana (Unknown Last Name) as Nora Diane Bakos as Debbie Porter Dianna Craig as Mandy Diedrich Bader as Detective Barton Diego Amarosa as Oscar Dominic Cicco as Canvas Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Doug Savant as Avilius Dove Cameron '''as Michaela Gilbert '''Douglas Olsson as Priest Thomas Dreama Walker as Harmony Drew Fuller '''as Chris Halliwell '''Drew Seeley as Angel / Seth Dustin Milligan as Corbin Dylan O'Brien as Tyree E Eddie Cibrian as Mr. Portman Ed Quinn as Warlock in 1x08 Ed Westwick as Chase Elisabeth Shue as Becca Richardson Elise Ashford as Miriam Green Elliot Villar as Jordan Smith Emilie de Ravin as Blanche Dubois Emily Dorsch as Wiccan Priestess in 4x10 Emily U. as Candice Emma Fuhrmann as 13/14/16 Year-Old Melinda Halliwell Emmanuelle Vaugier as Ava Nicolae Eric Szmanda as Patrick Eric Winter as Nathaniel Halliwell | Matthew James Halliwell | Lancelot Erica Durance as Alyssa Esti Ginzburg as Malka Vogel Ethan Embry as Elliot Cooper Evangeline Lilly as Siobhan Evan Jones as Donny F Fernando Sanchez as Demon #1 in 2x10 Finola Hughes as Patricia Halliwell Floriana Lima as Leticia Delgado G Gabriel Gomes as Ghoul #2 in 2x01 Gary Cole as Amsas Genesis Rodriguez as Evelina Nicolae Genevieve Padalecki as Darla Gerald McCullouch as Alize Goward H. as Dalish Graham S. as Demon Barman in 2x11 Greg Maye as Ghoul #3 in 2x01 Griffin Gluck as Little Boy in 1x09 Guile Branco as Philip III Guri Weinberg as Demon Bartender in 4x09 Gwynneth Bensen as Demon #2 in 4x09 H Hallee Hirsh as Keena (Demonatrix) Harley Graham as 16 Year-Old Tamora Mitchell Hayden Panettiere as Adult Michaela Gilbert Heather L. as Fleur Vivier Heather Mazur as Yvonne Hector Castro as Ghoul #1 in 2x01 Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell | Priscilla Baxter I Ian Abercrombie as Aramis Ian Somerhalder as Liam Thomas Ignacio Serricchio as Marco Delgado Isabella Hofmann as Mrs. Appleton Ivan Sergi as Henry Mitchell J Jacinda Barrett as Zola Jack Plotnick as Maddox Hawthorne Jacob Tremblay as 11 Year-Old Matt Halliwell Jacqueline Byers as Andra James Denton as Aurelius James Horan as Crill James Marsden as Liam (Elder) James Read '''as Victor Bennett '''Jane Levy as Stella Janet F. as Girl in 2x03 Janice Christian as Mrs. Johnson Jared Gilmore as Allen Trudeau Jared Padalecki as Jackson White Jasmine Newman as Red Hair Girl Jason Bateman as Jones (Serial Killer) Jason George as The Librarian Jason (Unknown Last Name) as Demon #2 in 1x02 Jay Hoyt as Mr. Shawn Jeffrey Vincent Parise as Mr. Jonas Jen Lilley as Althea Jennifer Morrison as Ella Marie Davies Jennifer Rhodes '''as Penelope Halliwell '''Jensen Ackles as Eric Sullivan Jeremy Jordan as Egor Jeremy Russell as Man in 4x11 Jessica Szohr as Andrea Brooks Jillian (Unknown Last Name) as Shea Jim Caviezel as Randi Chapman Jim Ludovici as Demon in 2x01 Jim Niecieki as Mr. Louis Joe Heayn as Sebastian's Butler Joel Rush as Wally Losano Joey King as Little Girl in 1x09 John Barrowman as Christopher Mercer John Larroquette as Father Bernard John M. Jackson as Odell John (Unknown Last Name) as Dark Priest in 1x19 John Wesley Shipp as Ignatius Johnny Whitworth as Zack Norton Jonathan Camp '''as Darklighter #3 in 1x07 '''Jonathan Groff as Logan Jon Heder as Alan Jordan Ashley as Witch #1 in 1x19 Jordan (Unknown Last Name) as Dalia Josh Ford as Gabe Joshua (Unknown Last Name) as Scott Dallas Josie Davis as Mrs. Lee JR Bourne as Venin Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Julianna Guill as Demonatrix #2 in 4x08 Julia Ormond as Martica Julie Benz as Leah Justin (Unknown Last Name) as T.J. K Kanin Howell as Sach Karen Gillan as Ginger Karim Sioud as Demon #3 in 4x09 Kate Gorney as Rebecca Kate Miner as Demonatrix #1 in 4x08 Kathryn Bryding as Anna Katie Cassidy as Melissa Cooper | Viviana Katie Fountain as Demonatrix #3 in 4x08 Katie McGrath as Ruby LaFontaine Kelly Blatz as Jensen Kelly Rutherford as Maxima Ke Sung A. as Demon #3 in 2x11 Ken Page as Adair Kevin Barbaro as Coroner in 1x18 Kevin E. West as Nestor Kim Swennen as Demon #1 in 4x09 Kirk B.R. Woller as Cleaner #1 in 2x11 Khalid Ghajji as Zakar Kristen Aguirre as Lance´s PA Kristin Quick as Loren Smith Kurt Long as Matt Thomas Kyle H. as Demon #3 in 2x10 | Demon #1 in 2x11 L Lana Parilla as Raina Laura Leighton as Cassia Laura Vandervoort as Jo Lauren Meley as Jasmine Lawrence Cook as Kolton Lee Tergesen as Mr. Appleton Leighton Meester as Charlotte Halliwell Leo Howard as Hephaistion Leonard Roberts as Inspector Callaway Leslie Bibb as Iryna Leslie Fray as Annabel Lilia Vassileva as Demonatrix #12 in 4x08 Linda Cardellini as Nathifa Logan Lerman as 17/19/20 Year-Old Chris Halliwell Loren Schofield as Thomas Louis (Unknown Last Name) as King Alexander Lulu Wilson as Ivana Prescott Lyssa Roberts as Haley M Marc Bicking as Ayacha Marcus Chait as Vicus Mario Fiore as Ben Stuart Marisol Nichols '''as Bianca Wright-Halliwell '''Martina L. as Kara Matt Bomer as Damon Morgan Matthew Clapper as Drek Matthew Daddario as Drew Landon Matt Lanter as Matthew Halliwell Maureen Muldoon as Rhona Lee Maurice Benard as Delusion Demon Mckenna Grace as Young Girl in 4x01 | 11 Year-Old Christina Halliwell Megalyn Echikunwoke as Delilah Megan Harmon as Irina Mekia Cox as Moriah Melissa Martinelli as Ashley Morrison's Receptionist Merritt Patterson as Tammy Michael Cassidy as Peter Ross Michael Coventry as Bay Mirror´s Reporter Michael Luckett as Ajax Michael Raymond-James as William Landon Michael Shanks as Angel of Destiny Michael (Unknown Last Name) as Clark Morrison Michelle Monaghan as Kahlan Michelle Trachtenberg as Adult Phoenix Halliwell Mildred (Unknown Last Name) as Young Seer in 1x02 Miles Stroter as Demonic Bounty Hunter in 4x15 Mischa Barton as Tamora Mitchell | Pandora Mitchell Mishka Thébaud as Darklighter #3 in 4x02 Mohammad (Unknown Last Name) '''as Demon #1 in 1x02 '''Morgan Beatty '''as April Carter '''Morgan NW as Mr. Norris N Nancy Boudrie as Nurse in 2x05 Natalina Maggio as Abby Norton Naya Rivera as Sienna (Harpy) Nicholas Sadler as Parasite Demon #2 in 3x08 Nick Mazzini as Adam Louis Nick Roux as David Hayes Nicola Peltz as Tanya Nicole Gale Anderson as Amanda Niki DeMartino as Water Sprite / Qiesa Nina B. as Apprentice in 1x06 Nina Dobrev as Patience Noah Segan as Dinos O Odeya Rush as Mili Vogel Olga Kay as Joyce Brian P Parisa Fakhri as Abigail Foster Patton Brantley as Ned Peter Facinelli as Sebastian Whitmore | Rufus Peter Spears as Neal Robinson Q R Rachelle Lefevre as Queen (Vampire Queen) Rafi Gavron as Byron Reed Rebecca Mader as Davina Ricardo Segarra as José Rick Cosnett as Conrad Turner Rick S. as Demon #1 in 3x10 Ripley (Unknown Last Name) as Dark Priest in 1x02 Robbie Kay as Alex Trudeau | Alexander the Great Robert Crayton as Demon in 2x03 Robert Knepper as Malic, The Soul Seeker Robert Roldan as Minister in 2x16 and 2x22 Robert (Unknown Last Name) as Police Detective #2 in 1x01 Rochelle Gorts as Mrs. Norris Ron Bush as Claude Harrison Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews Rosenaty (Unknown Last Name) as Susan S Sadie Stratton as Charlotte Warren Samuel Joslin as Arthur Trudeau Sara Canning as Michaela Sarah Woodstock as Dark Priestess in 1x02 Sean Bennett as P3 Supplier Sean Harmon as Adrian Sela Ward as Ashley Morrison Shannen Doherty as Prudence Halliwell | Phoebe Bowen Shay Mitchell as Olivia Shelley Brietling as Mrs. Grayson Shira Haas as Meira Vogel Shirley Knight as Felicity Cromwell Simon Harrington as Mr. Johnson Simon Templeman as Angel of Death Skeet Ulrich as Mr. Lee Sophia Bush '''as Prue Halliwell | Isabelle Halliwell | Camilla | Adriel | Guinevere | Rebekah | Princess Tamar '''Sophie Turner as Joy Stephane Nicoli as Dalton Steve Rizzo as Acacius Steven (Unknown Last Name) as Sender Demon #2 in 1x01 Steven W. as Demon #2 in 2x10 T Talia H. as Receptionist in 2x08 Taylor Spreitler as Tori Ted Danson as Maelor Ted "T.W." King as Andy Trudeau Thad Luckinbill as Rene Tiera Skovbye as Adult Victoria Halliwell Timothy Olyphant as Beggar in 3x12 Tom Hobbs as Alec Tom McNutt as Apothecary in 1x06 Tom Virtue as Doom Tome Jo T. as Demon Bartender in 3x10 Tomislav Smith as Jim Carver Torrey Vogel as Disguised Jordan Smith Travis Aaron Wade as Voss Tyler Blackburn as Ben Morrison Tyler Layton as Melinda Warren Tyler Poelle as Ted Larson U Unknown/Unnamed Actors and Actresses portray extras such as background characters, extra demons, and sometimes minor characters depending on the scene they appear in. V Valerie Mahaffey as Frida Cromwell Vaughn Marshburn as Guy #2 in 2x06 Victoria Justice as Cassandra Halliwell Victor Webster as Coop (Halliwell) Vincent De Paul as Colbie Caillet's Manager W Wes Chatham as Mahon Demon Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell | William Halliwell | Uzriel | Marcus | King Arthur | Mikael | Prince George Whitney Christopher as Mrs. Thomas Will Chase as Julian Prescott Will Steckman as Joe William Peterson as Handreel William (Unknown Last Name) as Demon #3 in 1x02 Y Yianni D. as Demon #2 in 3x10 Yinlan (Unknown Last Name) as Shui Wang Yuval David as Volzor Z Zachary Ray Sherman as Dennis Powell Zack Duhame as John Zoey Deutch as Adult Peyton Mitchell Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4